


I Wanna Die In Your Arms

by LucyPaige



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Death, Fighting, Insecure Robert, Knife Crime, M/M, Murder, Sad, Stabbing, robert dies, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyPaige/pseuds/LucyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy stabs Robert in a premeditated attack, Aaron has a few final minutes to say his final goodbyes to Robert as he breathes his last breath in the arms of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Die In Your Arms

“You don't get to hate me any more Andy! What's done is done, I made a mistake. I argued with Katie pushed her and she fell through a dingy floor. I panicked and I ran, I didn't do anything maliciously. But you killed my mum, you shot my dad, he sent me away because he'd rather lose me than lose you. You got someone to shoot me and then you have the cheek to get on your moral high ground and make out your perfect and I'm evil. I have saved you from a burning car twice, bursting the stitches you put there. I saved you from killing yourself but you get away with everything and people still think I'm the rebellious one well I won't accept it anymore”  
I'd never thought about it that way before, they were all as messed up as each other. But Robert was my boyfriend and the love of my life and I accepted his messed up ways even if no one else would.  
“Robert, come on mate lets go. Don't let him upset you” I said trying to pull him by the arm. But he wasn't going to let it drop.  
“Do you know what it's like? Losing your dad knowing he hated you. Knowing that he wouldn't mind if you dropped dead and why? Because I had a spoilt brat for an adopted brother who he wanted over me. I tried to be accepted, I really did”  
“Your pathetic, Robert ‘oh dear mummy and daddy hate me’ who in the right mind wouldn't hate you?”   
“Andy! Too far! I love him” I screamed at my boyfriends insulting relative.  
“And more fool you, plus no offence Aaron but your pretty messed up, you'd have to be to go anywhere near that disgusting thing. Anyway I'm here to finish him off I've had enough. I wouldn't lose sleep over doing the world such a massive favour” Andy spat. I looked around panicked.  
“What do you mean you're here to finish him off?” I questioned. Andy didn't answer he just lunged himself at Robert and began punching. My boyfriend was crying out in pain, begging Andy to stop. I leaped in trying to pull him off when I heard Robert suck air in through his mouth and go quiet. When Andy stepped back I saw it, the bloody knife in Andys hand and the wound in Roberts chest gushing blood. Robert put his hand to his chest and looked at the blood eyes wide with panic and fear.  
“Andy, what have you done?!” I screamed running towards Robert who was gasping for breath still looking at hands. Andy began to run away “You can't run forever Andy, the police will get you if I don't get you first you coward” I shouted after him before turning to Robert.   
“Robert mate, look at me don't look at your hands I just want to see your beautiful blues” I said tilting his head up to make him look me in the eyes. “There he is” I smile at him. I pull him into me so his body is across my knees, his hand is in mine and his head on my chest.   
“Not again Aaron I can't do this again” he gasped “I'm so scared”   
“Don't be I'm right here, look there's my mum. I'll get her to call an ambulance and you'll be alright okay? Just hang on for me Robert” I said trying to remain calm but inside my heart was racing.  
“Mum!” I yelled “mum call an ambulance!” I was trying not to let my panic show and I was failing. I was freaking out. She saw Robert and quickly went pale before reaching for her phone.  
“I'm gonna die Aaron, I'm gonna die” he said coughing  
“And what would I do then eh? I'd have nothing” I whispered brushing a strand of blonde hair off his pale forehead.   
“Aaron I can't breathe” he spluttered as I squeezed the hand that was in mine.   
“I know, but it's alright you're going to be alright. You're a fighter you survived a bullet to the chest, how many people can say that?” His tears were falling thick and fast and mine were joining them.   
“There's only so much you can fight, I'm tired Aaron tired of this place, tired of not belonging, tired of living misplaced”   
“Please don't say that Rob, you do belong. Everyone belongs”   
“Only the ones that survive belong here, I have never wanted for much I just wanted to be happy. I only did everything I did because I was unhappy. I never felt loved and that's why I played you and chrissy off against each other. It wasn't because I didn't care about your feelings, it's because I liked the thought of two people loving me. It also meant I could protect myself, my father always broke my heart choosing Andy or Vic over me but now I could be the heartbreaker” his words were forced, he was struggling to hold on now. I can't believe all this time I thought he was fine and I was leaning on him and he was slowly breaking.  
“Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you” I sobbed.  
“You had enough on your plate”   
“You helped me though that's not how a relationship works, we help each other. You promise if you're ever feeling down again you come to me”  
“We both know I'm not coming out of this”  
“You can't leave me Robert we've got so much left to experience together” I said hysterically.  
“I was punching above my weight anyway.” He said smirking “Promise me you'll be happy”   
“Stop speaking like it's over, you make me happy, you have to say so you can make me happy, please Robert don't give up”  
Robert paused for a minute before looking up eyes watering “Do you love me, Aaron?”  
I couldn't believe the question but I decided to strip back and be as true as I could.   
“Robert let me tell you a story. Being gay has never been easy for me, the men in my life have always been hard work to say the least. Starting with my dad, then Carl King well the whole array of my mothers partners all the way to what happened with Jackson. When you came into my life I thought you were going to be the same. Well let's be honest at the start you were. But then you changed, you were loving and kind, loyal and devoted, passionate and committed. You changed my whole view on life. I felt like I could learn to love the world. I felt as though some sort of God had looked down on me and said lets cut him some slack and introduce some happiness into his life in the form of Robert Sugden. You haven't hurt me since we've been together until you felt you had to ask if I loved you. I should've told you every day. Scrap that I should've made you feel as though I didn't need to say. I know it's not enough but I'll say it now, I love you so much it hurts. You are my moon, my stars, my light, my love, my hopes, my dreams. My future. That's why you have to hang on Robert, because you were always the best part of me, I just wasted so much time realising it. Please don't leave me Robert” I was sobbing by this point his blood seeping through our intertwined fingers as we put pressure on the wound.   
“Thank you Aaron, for helping me find peace with myself. But take some of my strength, some of my fight and live life with me half a step behind. I'll be there when you succeed, when you fail, when you're happy, when you're sad. Cry for me and remember me but please do not let my memory be a burden. Do not give up just because I succumbed to the inevitable. I love you more that life itself” he stuttered. He was getting weaker, his eyes were heavy. He was losing the battle.  
“Robert, keep your eyes open for me sweetheart, don't give up on us. It's not over until it's over” I screeched   
“I wasn't ready to die today but I'm willing to take the challenge, take the fear with a pinch of salt you have to do the same.”  
“I can't let go Rob, I'm not ready to lose you”  
“Would you have ever been ready?” He was right, he was always right “I know it's selfish but I'm glad it happened this way round” I know what he means, because at this moment I'd rather be lying dying in his arms while he suffered this gut wrenching heartache.   
“This is the best way it could've happened for me, you holding me, Aaron?” He whispered.  
“Kiss me one last time?” He asked tear rolling down his face and dripping off his chin. I leant down and kissed his lips. Usually Robert was quite handsy whilst kissing but his arms were limp and immobile. When I leant back his eyes were closed his head lolling.   
“Robert? Robert?” I whispered but I knew that he was already gone. I’d taken his last breath with him.   
“I love you my darling, don't you ever forget that. You've more than earned your wings in my eyes”


End file.
